tricksteraworldrebornfandomcom-20200213-history
The Story
The game begins with the will of a billionaire. All eyes are on Caballa Island, a desert island in the middle of Pacific which surfaced a few years ago because of crustal movement below the sea. It’s all because Megalo Company, a preeminent game company founded by Don Cavalier, has chosen this place and created a stage for their virtual reality game, “Trickster.” People with different reasons and purposes are continuously arriving at the island and by means of billionaire’s will, the game has begun. The most important goal of this game is to collect special game cards and in order to dig them up, you need to use special equipment (drill) provided by Megalo Company. The Hidden Story 5 years ago, Don Cavalier was visiting a certain European city to participate in “Global-wide Game Show”, the world’s biggest game festival. While walking around, he becomes interested at an auction going on near the festivities and decides to take a closer look. Don Cavalier was a man who loved to collect and display rare antiques and soon became fascinated with a piece of scroll that was put up in the auction by one of the gypsies. Out of nowhere, he jumps into the auction and outbids everyone for the scroll. The scroll was made with white whale leather and contained small letters written with ink made from a mixture of black shellfish, fish oil, and seaweed pigment. It contained history of ancient lost city of “Altheo.” Always looking for new ideas for his games, Don Cavalier senses that this strange piece of artifact will come handy someday. After the discovery of this strange scroll, 1 year has passed by when a strange island appeared in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.'''Because of the similarities shared by the island and the lost place described in his scroll, Don Cavalier believes this new island must have been part of Altheo kingdom. He immediately purchases the island and renames it Caballa Island after himself. Soon after, he brings in his top staff from his company, Megalo Company, and begins his final secret project. Don Cavalier’s last master piece, “Trickster” is finally born after more than 4 years of development. No doubt it received more attention because of the sudden death of its producer as well as his will. Secrets inside the Cards The Caballa Island is believed to have thousands and thousands of hidden cards buried in it. These cards are absolutely necessary for advancing in the game as well as for their special functions of fending off monsters. But not all the cards are planted by Don Cavalier as 16 original cards were already buried in the island long before Don Cavalier. The legend has it that these special cards can only be distinguished by people with unique abilities. For others, these cards will look and feel like any other cards because they were made from extracts of special jewel called “Harkon.” Also known as legendary rainbow jewel, Harkon reflects off light in 7 different colors and also emits ultra ray that that disguises its presence to an ordinary person. This is the reason why if you don’t have the unique ability, you won’t be able to distinguish it from others. However, if you are lucky enough to have that unique ability to distinguish Harkon, you will find that each of the 16 special cards will have a partial map drawn to it. If you collect all 16 cards, you will have a complete map which will direct you to a hidden place. This is the ulterior motive behind Don Cavalier’s plan. The only ones who can find such map are select few who are descendents of the Trickster (It could be you) and their abilities will be tested during the game. Heroes and becoming heroes “Do it with Trickster~!" Legendary jewel, “Harkon” '''Reflecting light in 7 different colors, Harkon is the most cared treasure for the Altheans as well as the symbol of their worship. It emits 7 different colored lights just like rainbow but to see all of them you need a unique ability to recognize the ultra ray. For this reason, an ordinary person has no way of identifying Harkon which leaves the existence of Harkon one of the myths yet to be proven. Right in the middle of Altheo stands a sculpture made with pure Harkon and this sculpture has a special power to draw in all other Harkon stones. That is why Harkon stones are only found in Alteras Mountains where Altheo is located. To get to Altheo, you not only need to collect all 16 special cards, but you also need a compass made with Harkon stone. These two items will lead you to the largest Harkon stone hidden inside the lost city of Altheo called “Blessing of Poseidon”